Flow washers are conventionally utilized in water discharging conduits in an effort to control the flow of water therethrough so as to make the flow volume more uniform under various or varying source pressure conditions. Such flow washers are frequently utilized under such varying conditions in combination with timers, in an effort to dispense a predetermined quantity of water where such is desired, as in washing machines. Since city water pressures vary between 15 p.s.i. and 120 p.s.i., the flow volume through a given valve will vary widely, absent such a flow washer.
Flow washers presently in common use are generally discs constructed of a flexible resilient material and having a central orifice extending therethrough, the washer distorting to different extents under different pressure conditions and thereby reducing the size of its orifice as the source pressure is elevated. As a consequence, some measure of control is accomplished at the higher pressures, but at the lower ranges of pressure, such flow washers are inadequate in that they do not readily provide for an adequate flow therethrough. Thus, for such flow washers, at lower source pressures ranges, the volume of flow is substantially less than that which will be permitted to pass at more elevated source pressures and therefor, it is impossible to properly time such a machine so as to insure that the desired amount of flow will result at both low and elevated source pressures. My invention is directed to solving this problem in a simple and relatively inexpensive manner.